I Am Legend
by JP MaShadow
Summary: Perseus Ezekiel is not normal. He isn't even biological. He is a creation. Join an angel's essence to the strongest lineage alive, with some romance and random acts of violence, a broken heart and some epic battles, you get a legend worthy of the history books. Being Edited so plot is clearer, On Temporary Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

I Am Legend: Stomping Grounds

**Summary:** Perseus Ezekiel is not normal. He isn't even biological. He is a creation. Join an angel's essence to the strongest lineage alive, with people such as Altaïr, Ezio Auditore, Connor Kenway, Dmitri Petrenko, Alex Mason, John Price and Logan Walker (these being descendants of his own blessed people), and the blessing of Chaos, being a Son of Nyx and Tartarus, companion of the Hunt, _and_ the Keeper of Justice... He is older than gods and titans, with powers untold, written forever into the books of history as the Ultimate Weapon, and he is back. But he is back bitter, angry, and sadistic, on a killing streak. And apparently, the only person that can stop this untamed loose cannon, is none other than Artemis, his best friend, hunting companion and protected one. Who would've thought, hmm? Artemis/Dark!Powerful! Percy. Massive AU rewrite of Percy Jackson. Kind-of crossover with AC and CoD. Also; it is in third person unless prompted otherwise. Also, incest, but who the fuck cares, right? Its PJO, incest is normal. First fanfic.

**WARNING: **Artemis/Dark!Powerful! Percy, blood &amp; gore, cursing, romance, adult themes, angst, instant karma. Slight crossover with AC and CoD, and a helluva lot of cool fighting moves, some of which I may or may not have borrowed from Ryse: Son of Rome.

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN PJatO, AC, CoD OR R: SoR. THEY GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE PUBLISHERS AND ARE NOT MY COPYRIGHT. ANY OTHER SIMILARITIES YOU MAY FIND TO OTHER STORIES ON THIS WEBSITE, I DO NOT INEND TO BE LIKE THEM UNLESS STATED THAT I HAVE ADOPTED!**

Chapter 1

Not a single sound was heard in the young night as a man moved silently through the woods. The trees were swaying gently in the winter wind. A cold November rain fell, causing a slightly dewy smell in the air. As he passed through a gap in the trees, moonlight showered him in light, giving a view of the man. He had very pale complexion; moon kissed in other words. His hair was wild, but at the same time tamed. It was cut along the sides and rear, but spiky on top, though it was covered by a hood. He stood at 6 foot 4, and was of an athletic build, but seemed that he could carry the weight of the world on his shoulders without breaking a sweat. With a long face and high cheekbones, he looked like an angel (pun not intended), and his eyes... oh, his eyes! Deep violet orbs rimmed with gold and seemed to slowly form waves like the Pacific Ocean on a peaceful dusk (Fallen anyone?), which seemed to show his emotions. They pulsed with power, with each pulse; a sound like sonar was heard. He was searching for something. The giant thirteen foot wingspan of his midnight wings unfurled as he gave one last power pulse which illuminated him in a deep indigo light. We could now clearly see his astonishing apparatus.

An SC-2010 was slung across his back, criss-crossed with an Intervention sniper rifle, both covered by a massive Roman style shield, with the symbol of the balance (middle ground), the pit (bottom) and the night sky on it (top) in gold on a black background with purple trim. Across his lower back, again criss-crossed, were two twin scimitars. Two katana swords, one going vertical with hilt by his head and blade tip by his knees, and another one slung horizontally with hilt to the right and blade tip left. Three curved hunting knives were placed with one on each leg above the knee in a diagonal fashion, and one by his waist on the left in a horizontal fashion.

He had four gun holsters, with two M1911 Colt .45s on his thigh holsters, named Mustang and Sally (CoD Zombies), a Desert Eagle and an M9A1. He had an M9 Combat Knife strapped to the front of his belt, and a standard-issue Greek sword beside it. He had throwing knifes across his shoulders, and at the end, he had two seven-inch serrated machetes. More small knives lined his combat pants. His chest was an ammo storage facility, with all types of ammunition. Yes, he was ready for war. And then, he unfurled his wings fully and went in the direction he was facing.

He silently landed in the middle of a clearing, where a dozen or so men were standing around a girl, no older than 17, all looking at her in a hungry way. Snippets of conversation were caught by the man, and he deciphered one clear thing: paedophile gangbang (**don't laugh; this shit happens in real world. Did I no mention adult themes? Oh well, you've been warned**). He threw one of his throwing knifes at one of the men, which hit his jugular since he was sideways to the man who threw the knife. He gurgled out blood onto the girl, and promptly fell on her. The others turned to be met with nothing. On the other side, one of the men screamed in pain as a large sword impaled him through the genitalia, up to his gut and finally through the rest of his body and cut him in half. The bloodstained sword then met the head of the man next to the wielder, of whose head was gushing blood at a very fast rate after decapitation. The man sheathed the blade and took out a machete and the M1911 named Sally, and proceeded to cut the next man's arm off, ducking under a punch from behind him, chopped the offender's legs off before executing him with a bullet to the head. He rolled to the side to avoid a knife swing and threw his machete at the offender's head, effectively decapitating him. He then took out one of his hunting knives while spinning to the left and in one fluid move impales the guy's back with the knife before emptying the clip into the man and kicking the man off of his knife, which he threw at a fleeing guy, hitting him in the knee before he drew his assault rifle with which he shot the rest of the fleeing men. He retrieved his weapons before taking out his Desert Eagle, and approached the remaining survivor, the man that had a knife impaled in his knee, and swiftly rolled him over to look at him. His eyes were cold and merciless, promising pain. He looked him in the eye and asked the typical for a dying man. "Any last words?" "Who are you?" "I am known by many names, but you can call me Perseus. Tell that to Hades when you get there. Haste la vista." he pulled the trigger, and blood and brain matter flew everywhere. He returned to the girl, and instantly recognised said person. "Zoe Nightshade. Haven't seen you in a long while, and I don't even get a hug?" the now-recognised Perseus said.

Zoe was indeed in the form of a seventeen-year-old girl, yet she was over two thousand years old. Black hair, obsidian eyes, sun kissed skin... the looks of a Persian princess. As a daughter of Atlas and Pleione, she was very powerful. Indeed, the history books show what had happen to her, but not how she came to be in the hunters. That merit belonged to Perseus. Under the command of the moon goddess Artemis (or Diana in her roman aspect), she was rescued by Perseus, who upon a gruelling one-sided battle against Heracles, had tended to her and brought her to the hunters, who had at first deemed her unsafe. After the assurance from their mistress, and the powerful entity which radiated power like no other, they were forced- *clears throat* _ASKED_ nicely to accept the new member of the hunt, and this powerful entity, who travelled with the hunt for the next few eons. Perseus, The One From Beyond The Pit, had an exalted status with the hunters. He was the big brother Artemis never had (and maybe something more...), the badass brother the hunters could prank and hunt with, the fatherly figure that was never present for Zoe... he was the one man they truly loved, the best thing that happen to them. But, alas, all good things come to an end. He was banished by Gaea in the first Giant War when he single-handedly defeated her in the bloodiest battle any man had ever attempted to describe. The sheer brutality of Perseus Ezekiel was unheard of, the rage and malice in his eyes, which burned with hellfire, made it hard for anyone to depict if he was friend or foe. He took down six giants by himself, including Prophyrion, and was in a blood rage. He was the angel of death, and he was covered in blood by the day's end. Once he had ended his epic duel with his aunt, he stabbed her through her heart, before being dragged down to Tartarus.

No one saw him for the next two and a half millennia, until now. What happened in the pit is a mystery to everyone; even the fates did not know what happen down there. All that people knew was that the death toll of criminals such as rapists, drug dealers, human traffickers, murderers and even corrupt leaders or politicians was growing rapidly. This alarming amount had reached such critical level; it had reached the ears of the Olympians.

Zoe looked at the man she thought of as a father, and ran to him, tears in her eyes at the traumatic experience (thankfully, they didn't even touch her apart from throwing her on the ground and fall on her as Perseus killed them) and the shock of finally seeing her "Ba" after so long. She jumped into his waiting arms, and hugged him as hard as she could. Her tears fell like a waterfall, and Perseus just held her tight, whispering soothing words and telling her he was back. She murmured into his arms, "I thought no one was coming... i-I thought I was going to die... I thought I had lost you!" he looked at her with a serene face, and a look of sadness crossed his eyes "for a few decades, I thought that too." He whispered with an almost inaudible softness in his voice. Zoe heard him, though, and cried harder. She had put up this facade for millennia, and in the matter of seconds it broke into millions of pieces. She did not notice the flow of time; it could have been minutes, heck, even hours before she stopped. Then, she laughed. "You know she's going to send you back to Tartarus again, right?" she asked, and Perseus' eyes turned so wide so quickly, she knew he understood. Then he sighed before letting out a small chuckle himself. God, it's good to laugh, thought Perseus, the last time I remember laughing was- no, Perseus, do not drag yourself there. He regained composure, but kept a small, sad smile on his face. Zoe's eyes softened, she knew her mistress' vow had taken a massive toll on Perseus. He had loved her, so much it had made him bitter the second she took the oath. In fact, most people were shocked, heck, even fucking Zeus was shocked. The hunters had been more shocked than anyone else. Then, Perseus disappeared, only coming back a month later, covered in blood, insanity and malice etched on his face, but his violet orbs gave it away to Zoë, who saw how broken he was. No one else had noticed the tear marks on his face, and as he fell onto his knees, only then did she see the tip of a blade protruding from his stomach. As he fell face first onto the ground, she noticed it was his own blade. At that point, as he was being taken to the medical tent by the hunters, she had seen the truth. She stayed with him that night, but could not sleep due to Perseus. He kept mumbling, "Why, my dear, why would you do this to me? Can't you see? It hurts." She needed not hear him say Artemis' name to recognize who he was talking about.

"You are thinking about her, are you not?" Zoë asked. A nod was sent, and she understood. "Do you wish to see her? She is not far..." she offered, and was surprised to see him smile and look at her with a happy look. "I know exactly where my mistress is, my dearest Zoë, my years away did not vanquish my blessing on her." He said with finality. He seemed to vanish in a purple light, only for a familiar black hellhound with violet eyes, silver shoes and tail to appear. He lowered himself onto the ground, and a mischievous glint lingered in the corner of the horse-sized hellhound as his paws and shoes lightened with purple hellfire. _Do you wish to mount the ride, or will I have to do it like my kin and carry you by the scruff of the neck?_ Perseus asked Zoë, whose excitement had made her bounce up and down in glee. She just jumped on top of him and he ran to the nearest tree.

_**Olympus, Empire State Building, New York, USA**_

In the throne room of the gods, only three of the twelve Olympians were present, plus Hestia who was in the centre tending to the fire. Zeus and his wife, Hera, were talking quietly with Poseidon, when suddenly, Hades burst in through the doors in an alarmed pace. He reached Zeus and said only one thing: "he's back." Zeus frowned and asked, "Who is back?" Hades just sighed and told him "The One From Beyond The Pit! Perseus Ezekiel is back!" Zeus smiled, and looked at his brothers. "Let us call a meeting, and rejoice! Where is he, however?" Hades was about to answer, when a very loud "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!" sounded through the streets of Olympus. Poseidon laughed, and said "one hundred golden drachmas say he's with your daughter!" "i´m not putting a cent on that one..." mumbled a disheartened Zeus.

**So? How was that? Good? Bad? Ugly? Makes you smile? Makes you want to projectile vomit? Too icky? Too loose? Gimme some feedback! I wanna know what you guys thought. I hope to continue this story, and if you guys give me some support and a lot of feedback, I might try to get my finger out of my ass and do longer and faster chapters. It totally depends on you guys, if you like It or not. Review, and I'll see you soon.**

**=\\_/^\\_/=**

**~JP**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunions and Introductions

**A/N: HEY GUYS! WASSUP? I'm back. Hope I did not disappoint last chapter (to those asking of the ridiculous amount of weapons he caries on him, they are made of Adamantine, featherweight, unbreakable, and very balanced, capable of killing humans and immortals alike. To Nobody (I see what u did there!xD), I will try my best. Any other suggestions would be great.) and I hope you're all happy. I will be continuing on, as I probably left you guys with some serious curiosity on the first-chappie cliffy. Without further ado, chapter two of I Am Legend**

**Also, I am currently listening to 1 Hour Unbelievable Drum &amp; Bass Mix by ThaLineBass. Go check him out, he has EPIC written all over his channel. **

**WARNING: **Artemis/Dark!Powerful! Percy, blood &amp; gore, cursing, romance, adult themes, angst, instant karma. Slight crossover with AC and CoD, and a helluva lot of cool fighting moves, some of which I may or may not have borrowed from Ryse: Son of Rome.

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN PJatO, AC, CoD OR R: SoR. THEY GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE PUBLISHERS AND ARE NOT MY COPYRIGHT. ANY OTHER SIMILARITIES YOU MAY FIND TO OTHER STORIES ON THIS WEBSITE, I DO NOT INEND TO BE LIKE THEM UNLESS STATED THAT I HAVE ADOPTED!**

Chapter 2

The massive hellhound with Zoë on his back appeared in yet another forest. Zoë got off Perseus' back, and looked around. She was standing at the edge of a forest, with trees bare and black, burnt by frost, and a half-foot of snow beneath her feet. As soon as she left Perseus' side, she lost all the warmth he provided. Even though pale and zombie-like, his skin as warmer than most – if not all, of the beings on the planet. Being a half-angel and a hellhound blood did have its perks. She stepped back by his side. He transformed back, and summoned a silver parka for Zoë. She took it gratefully. Perseus' wolf ears (yeah... I forgot to mention he has wolf features, such as ears and a tail, because in my mind hellhounds are bigger, better, faster, evil versions of wolves) detected a sound, a crunch and a hushed whisper. A venomous voice followed, muttering about stupid brats and about a gathering. Then, as the sound became unbearably loud, he spotted the source of the voice. A tall man, six foot two, shoved two young kids toward the edge of a cliff. Then, Perseus spotted the tail, a horrendous club-like tail with green poison dripping from its spikes.

"A manticore" Zoë whispered. This was bad, Perseus came back from the pit, one of the strongest beings on earth, and now stronger monsters were, too. The Pit had not stirred in millennia, since Perseus last put mother earth to slumber. Perseus' eyes stopped the wave effect, and seemed to freeze in place. His eyes became pale, a dull purple colour settled in. He crouched, ears up, and took his sniper rifle off his back. He aimed it at the head of the manticore, his finger at the ready, but was interrupted by a shout, a charge and a thump. He lowered his rifle, and looked at the scene before him. A boy stood before the manticore, a Celestial Bronze sword in his hand, a shield in the other. Behind him, two girls came out of a building. He noticed how the boy looked like Poseidon, and one of the girls looked like Athena. The other girl had a Goth kick to her style; spiky hair, black eyeliner, black nail varnish and black clothes. But her eyes looked like lightning, which meant Zeus had fallen off the wagon yet again. They seemed to have come for the two kids. They were about to engage, when an army of monsters charged from the other end of the clearing, opposite to Perseus' and Zoë's location. By now, Zoë had her bow out and notched, and Perseus had been fiddling with a silencer in his hands but had immediately put it on the barrel of the Intervention. He climbed to a high tree and took aim. Zoë took to another tree and climbed. They both started picking targets, and Perseus had used his power over his hellhound brethren to convince them to fight for the demigod's safety.

Annabeth did not understand what was happening before them. Even gods could not control monsters, yet the hellhounds seemed to suddenly change allegiance. Added to the fact that monsters kept falling to either seemingly ghost arrows and an invisible force that ripped through their bodies, she suspected a higher being's interference, perhaps more powerful than the Olympians. She kept fighting until only the hellhounds and Dr. Thorne (a.k.a. the manticore...) were alive. The five remaining hellhounds had the single monster left pinned on the ground by the arms, legs, its tail bitten off and one of the hellhounds sitting on its chest. Thalia had her shield and spear out, pointed at the monsters, and Mike had his sword in his hand, ready to charge. Before he could, a feminine voice came through the same part of the clearing the monsters came from,"I would not do that if I were you..." out of the woods, came a bunch of girls in silver parkas, wolves at their heels, and in the lead was the one and only, Artemis.

Annabeth's PoV

Us girls took a bow, and Mike followed us, albeit confusedly. Why would Lady Artemis, a goddess with her hunters, not allow Mike to kill a hellhound, a monster? I voiced this question, and the stoic goddess gave a hearty laugh. Some of her hunters, the newer ones by the looks of it, had the same reaction as us: what the Hades is wrong here? The older girls seemed to have a glint in their eyes, and a smile on their faces. "Rise demigods, no such formality is necessary. I have my reasons to believe that the person who caused such 'monsters' to turn against the others is not evil. I doubt he could harm a fly." She gave a sly grin, looking at the opposite side of the clearing. "Wait, he? What would you want to do with a man?" I questioned, "Not all stories are true; daughter of Athena, your mother should have told you... Perseus! I know you're there! Come down, you little furry bastard!" Artemis answered my question, and then crossed her arms. Her smile never faltered, even as Zoë came out, clothes drenched in blood. Mortal blood, I noted. She was smiling, tears in her eyes. Two hunters charged her and tackled her in a hug. Artemis just smiled and asked "where is he Zoë?"

"Oh, you know, preparing for his 'grand entrance'!" she laughed heartily. Suddenly, zipping by at seventy kilometres an hour, a flying _thing_ came swishing, enveloped in purple fire. Hellfire. It spiralled upward, creating a slow-swirling hurricane of hellfire. When it was out of sight, the fire lashed outward, and dissipated. We looked upward, and I gasped. An aurora of turquoise, purple and gold was over us. The stars shined with unequal strength, making out a constellation, The Angel of Death. One of the stars shined brightly, the one that was presumably in the heart, and a ball of fire seemed to drop from the sky, and coming right at us. We all stepped back to a safe distance at Artemis's command, and it landed on the ground in a smokescreen. Out of it appeared a man, in a cloak with an eight foot scythe. I admit it, I wet my pants. "so, this is how it goes, you girls borrow me lady Artemis for a couple of minutes and set up tents, or I kill you all!" the deep voice seemed to come from all around us. We looked at the man. He was creeping toward us slowly, and a thirteen-foot wingspan came from his back. The hood he had on did not allow us to see anything. I found it scary, but the presumably older hunters plus Zoë were on the ground laughing their asses off at our and the younger girl's faces. I presume that they were pretty comical.

Nobody´s PoV (Third Person/Normal PoV)

The mist around the man thickened, and nobody could see him anymore. Artemis then walked in to the mist. A few seconds later, both came out. What had happen in there was a total mystery to anyone, even the Fates, but when they came out, the older hunters plus Zoe (no omlaut over e due to me writing this on different computer, sorry) saw a blushing Artemis and a cheeky Perseus, so they assumed that they had made their peaces and maybe something more. The new hunters and the campers gasped at the man in front of them. Behold Perseus in his casual-looking clothes (I will not bother you with how he looks, description in last chapter), which consisted of a white shirt saying ´Fail to Prepare, then Prepare to Fail´ (Roy Keane quote if anyone is wondering...)in gold, black jeans trimmed in violet and a pair of black and violet Odessa Hi-Tops. He had golden fighting bands from below his elbow, wrapping around his arm and his palm, but leaving his fingers alone. A hidden blade was sprouting from each, a white blade trimmed in black with a red vine flowing from the base to the tip. He had a beanie on him, black with a circular logo at the front. A purple flame sat in the middle, while around it, it said "Path of the Warrior" in white. As if answering an unspoken question, he started, "My name is Perseus Ezekiel, made by the essence of the archangel Ezekiel and the blessings of Nyx and Tartarus. I am known as the Ultimate Weapon, or the One from Beyond the Pit. I am the Keeper of Justice, and the companion of this Hunt. Any other questions?"

Everyone bar the people that knew him stood in shock. He nodded, and turned to Lady Artemis, in her 18 year old form, and seemed to have a mental conversation. He wore a face of rage at first, then a grim face, and finally defeat. He bowed his head, and said, "as you wish, but know I will come to get you independent of wether or not I have a prophesy the second you are in trouble. It is not that I doubt your skill, simply my spider sense tingling. Something is stirring, and I am afraid these might be our last days... anyway, you know where I will be. Now as for the manticore... (See! I did not forget our favourite monster pinned by hellhounds)" he turned on his heels, took out his Desert Eagle, and took the headshot without another word. Black blood exploded everywhere, and the beast went kaput.

Perseus turned to his hellhound form, earning gasps from the newcomers, and in a series of yaps, howls and growls, the hellhounds set up a patrol along the clearing. Then, Perseus turned back to human form, ran up a tree and sat on the highest branch, sniper rifle out. The hunters started setting up tents for themselves and the campers, and Zoe brought out a jacket, made of lion skin. She climbed the tree to Perseus, handed him the jacket which he gladly took, and sat down beside him. He was taking a swig of vodka, apparently reminiscising on his life. He offered her a drink, but she declined generously. "na, pops, you know the effect it has on me. So, what have you been doing these past months?" she asked.

Perseus grinned to himself, almost maniacle, and said, "NKVD seemed to be needing a few assassins, so i said why not. Been all over the world these past couple of months, on missions to remove corrupt leaders. I was asked to show no mercy, but some had kids," Zoe looked at him in sadness, he was going back to a time where he lost an entire family due to corruption in the ranks of the Soviet armies, "and I couldn´t bear to see the children in agony. I know the feeling. I saw Dmitri die back in ´45, y´know." Perseus´ face darkened, his mood of bearly contained rage, but extreme sadness too, "He was supposed to return to Stalingrad later that day, to a hero´s welcome. He did me very proud. But, he did not die the death he deserved, with his wife and kids by his side. He was gassed by his own comerades, Nova 6 they called it, with no dignity. His wife died shortly after, of depression, and one of his kids took her own life. I saw it with my own eyes, my dear, and I made a promise that day. I swore no other relative of mine would die that way." He said, on the verge of exploding in self-grief. Zoe had her eyes brimmed with tears. Perseus hugged his ´daughter´, and held her. "Anyway, what about you? Any ladies catch your eye?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Zoe laughed, all previous thoughts forgotten. She blushed crimson, "well... there is this girl... her name is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and I think it could be more than just a crush" Zoe said, albeit very embarrasedly. Perseus spluttered on his vodka. " Say WHAT?"

**SO! Another cliffie, I know. Now, in case it is not clear, this is the start of TCC, and it will follow the storyline. I will also go on to do HoO too, but with a massive, unexpected twist. Mike will not be very present until the start of the actual TCC quest, but will be an important charachter after that. Also, keep in mind that little PxA interaction with the mist, something happen there, more than I will reveal for now, and it will be important later. Zoe is pretty much an adopted daughter of Percy, in case I did not demonstrate that, and soon we will get some femslash interaction in what I think is one of my fav FxF couples. Can someone please recite the TCC prophesy please? I do not have the book with me, so I do not remember the Prophesy, but I know the storyline pretty much off by heart. Shout out to whomever gets the CoD refrence there, and thanks for your support. To my 5 reviewers, 12 favourites and 19 stalk- ahem, followers, thanks. I was passing a rough patch, and you guys made me feel important and useful. Is all for now, folks, catch you next time.**

**=\\_/^\\_/=**

**~JP**


	3. Chapter 3: CHB & Co Part 1

**WARNING: **Artemis/Dark!Powerful! Percy, blood &amp; gore, cursing, romance, adult themes, angst, instant karma. Slight crossover with AC and CoD, and a helluva lot of cool fighting moves, some of which I may or may not have borrowed from Ryse: Son of Rome.

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN PJatO, AC, CoD OR R: SoR. THEY GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE PUBLISHERS AND ARE NOT MY COPYRIGHT. ANY OTHER SIMILARITIES YOU MAY FIND TO OTHER STORIES ON THIS WEBSITE, I DO NOT INEND TO BE LIKE THEM UNLESS STATED THAT I HAVE ADOPTED!**

Chapter 3

"Say WHAT!" Perseus yelled. Zoe blushed scarlet, but gave a laugh anyways. Perseus _did_ look comical, mouth dropped to the max, eyes wide, at a loss for words. Artemis, (she had just finished recruiting Bianca, and you guys know the rest) who was looking from a distance, took a discreet picture, perfect blackmail. "I-I… *sigh* I was not expecting an answer. Well, good luck with that. If that girl is anything like I expect, you will have a long journey to take, but the rewards are worth it." Perseus said. He was not expecting that coming from Zoe´s mouth, for years he had tried to get her to fancy someone, yet it seemed to not work. Now he came back, and she had a crush. How times changed since ´Nam, thought Perseus, it was all quite different back then.

"Well, I´m going to crash in. See you tomorrow." Perseus stated, and off he went toward his bed. Zoe decided to follow him in, seeing as she had nothing better to do.

O.o Suspicious line break… o.O

Perseus was up and running at five in the morning, doing a little fly-over of New York, to see what had changed since the war. He was surprised that a few new things were around, that looked like TV billboards, projecting an image. He noticed that the city expanded far more than he remembered too. People´s clothing had changed, as he looked at his new ´casual´ outfit. He noticed gadgets in people´s hands, which seemed like mini computers, but so much more sophisticated. _Smartphones_, his mind provided, _they are a mixture of a computer and a telephone, and are state-of-the-art technology._ Once he was satisfied, he turned for home. He loved flying at the speed of sound, so he checked that he was away from buildings, and took off. A dull boom was heard for about five Irish miles around him, and seconds later he was over the hunter´s encampment. He transformed into his hellhound form as he dived, and landed gracefully in the middle of the camp, just as everyone came out to investigate the boom. All they saw was a massive hellhound in the middle of camp.

"What the-" (Artemis)

"OH MY GODS IT'S A HELLHOUND!"(Mike)

"Hey Perce" (Zoe)

"Why are you not- wait, what?!"(Annabeth, Nobody cared about me naming characters and changing dialogue on the first chapter ;))

Perseus was rolling around on the ground in laughter at the chaos. Everyone was shouting and screaming (remember, they had not seen him in this form yet, besides Artemis, Zoe &amp; Co) as they tried to flee the jumbo hellhound. He then turned into his human form, still rolling on the ground laughing his ass off. Once he calmed down enough, he simply said, "Good morning." It was very still and quiet for all of five seconds, and then everybody laughed. Now it was Perseus´ turn to look confused. He raised an eyebrow at Artemis, who seemed to be the sanest out of all of them, but she just fell over, laughing hard. The laughing soon became contagious, and Perseus joined in as well.

~5 minutes later~

They all filed in to the mess area of the encampment, all in a better mood. Even the hunters seemed to be getting along with the campers. After a short discussion on breakfast orders, Perseus clapped his hands and everyone had their orders in front of them. This, no one was surprised of, since all gods had this ability, same with flashing. After everyone was done, Artemis called everyone to attention. "Alright, everyone, I´m off to hunt a beast that is a massive danger to Olympus. Hunters, my brother will pick you up in about half an hour (queue complaining and grumbling about indecent males), and will take you along with the campers and Perseus to Camp Half-Blood. Zoe, I trust you to keep the hunt in line while I'm out. I _really _do not want to return to burning cabins, and yes Perseus, that includes you." Perseus scratched the back of his neck embarrassedly. The hunters laughed at his state of humiliation.

Once Apollo arrived, things changed a bit. The hunters instantly tensed up, and the campers shifted uncomfortably. Perseus, whom had no problem with Apollo, did what he had to do. "hunters, listen up! This is how it goes. You go in, no grumbling, sit wherever you want, and chill. I want no problems, plunging into sea, pranks, fights or even a moderated bit of abuse spewed out, or your mistress´ gonna hear ´bout it, capiche? Good."

"Apollo, don´t you even dare... y´know the rules mate." he said, and patted Apollo´s back. he went in, after the campers and hunters, and Apollo went in right after him. "Perseus, want to take the wheel? It´s been a long time my friend." Apollo asked. Perseus nodded his head, and headed to take the wheel. He conjoured an iPod, one of the inventions he saw on his trip, and turned it on. He put on the earphones, and found a song that seemed to appeal to him, a song called "All I Know" by Matrix and Futurebound, Featuring Luke Bingham, Remixed by Maduk (LOVE that song), and played it as he took off. He bobbed his head with the song, and he had a look that screamed ´EPIC!´ with his aviator shades and NE Patriots cap turned backwards. the ride was smooth, with the exception of the few vultures which came a little _too_ close to the flying van, which left them smelling like fried chicken.

On the way down, Perseus handed the reins to Apollo, who dragged it to a halt on the beachead. The whole camp had made a semi-circle around the bus, and everyone left but Apollo and Perseus. He simply gave him a hug, they both put their hands around each other´s shoulders, and proceded out. This unexplicable act of friendship in between brothers elicted a lot of gasps, and shocked most into a state of shock. Who on earth is this man? How has he gained aproval from a god?

Chiron and Mr. D though, knew exactly who this man was, and instantly dropped into bows, hesitantly followed by the campers, merely to piss Perseus off. They had mischevious grins and (sorry to pause the story here, listening to Submatik´s Stories can Wait... too good to be true) mirthful eyes, a challenging air set upon their faces. "My Lords, in what may we be of aid?"

Perseus glared at them, and spoke in the language of the Protogenoi, which he knew both would understand and the campers would not, "How many times have I said don´t even DARE to bow down?" he said in a deep, rumbling, cold voice. The campers, even though they did not understand, feared the voice, and soon started to wet themselves. then he laughed, and Chiron joined in. Perseus walked foward, and said, "Back from the Pit and ain´t got a hug from you? Ouch, man! I feel unwanted!" Chiron simply embraced him, and said, "my friend, long time no see, and you haven´t changed a bit. Welcome, to Camp Half-Blood, Perseus Ezekiel." this statement left all the campers in pure ecstasy. A legendary hero, long thought to be dead, was actually alive.

**A/N: WHAT UP MA PEEPS?! I´M BAAAAACK! Yeah, this is like a month and a half late, super sorry ´bout that, i had exams and stuff, and this year was pretty crucial in getting good grades, so i had to lay off the PC and actually do some study. Anyway, I should be back to my 2-3 day 2.5 K update scedule, but that may vary, don´t get too carried away. I know this is pretty short, and the grammar towards the end may be a little sloppy due to Word being a pain in the proverbial, but this is just part one. i promise the next update will be over 3 K to compensate, expect that within a week. Thanks to the people who sent in the Prophecy, and special thanks to Nobody, (Pluto´s son 11 now, right?) for sticking with me. That´s all for now. **

**P.S, I will be posting a horde of World of Tanks content soon, if anyone is interested. I will also be starting a Perodite story based around Jabberwocky´s Photomaton videoclip, with a lot more background, of course. Also, to all Call of Duty fans, I will be posting a story for that fandom as well, starring Logan Walker. This has been JP, take care, lads, seeya around.**

**=\\_/\\\\_/=**

**~JP**


	4. Important AN

Hey guys, just telling you all, hugely sorry for my recent Hiatus, it's been almost a year now, and I am in third year in Ireland, a hugely important year, and I'm in the middle of sitting my pre's. in the meantime, I've been making some music, and got a new world of tanks account, and managed to lose a chapter for every story. Hurray.

So, I've mentioned a possible YouTube channel of mine going live soon, that possibility is really close now. If I get my usual top notch grades in my actual exams, I'll be getting a brand-spanking new desktop, along with an Elgato to record some World of Tanks on the Xbox as well.

**For my I Am Legend fans, followers and faves:** The Hiatus will be ending soon, im working on the fourth chapter already and I'm hopefully going to be publishing it in the next week or two. Thanks for being a patient crowd and not complain with the Update schedule.

**For my Goddess' Love fans, followers and faves:** this will take a lot more time to update, but hopefully by the end of May I'll have at least one more chapter out.

**For my Brothers in Arms and Rants with the jmac14 fans, followers and faves:** More content is on the way, particularly in BiA, as I got a surge of inspiration off watching Girls und Panzer, speaking of which….

**IVE UPLOADED A NEW STORY CALLED "**_**From Dust we are born, to Dust We Return"**_** It is a Girls und Panzer fic, and I am sooooooo freaking motivated for it. I wrote the first chapter in two hours, and it has it all. My typical romance, and it's a Femslash, so Goddess' Love peeps rejoice, it has tanks, the WoT crowd raves, and it has an epic plot and some awesome fighting, I Am Legend fans love it.**

**As always, take care, **

**=\\_/^\\_/=**

**~JP**


	5. Chapter 4: CHB & Co Part 2

**So… I just checked my email this morning, and all the followers and favourites are very welcome, in all my stories. I dedicate this chapter to darkwolf190 who PM'd me saying he is a fan of my stories and asking if we can platoon together. That really brought my spirits up, so if you want anyone to thank this chapter for, it's him. Also, thanks to the people that sent me the words of the prophesy, it was really useful in the putting together of this chapter.**

**So… long time no see you guys… hehe… well, on with the slightly tweaked chapter four of I Am Legend.**

**Almost forgot, I am writing my own book! It will probably be called The Little Immigrant, and is about my experience of living the second half of my childhood and my teen years in a different country to my own. It will be written under a pseudonym, probably by JP Axe.**

**P.S. there is a reference to Fury in this chapter, There is my disclaimer done.**

**Song of the day: Astronaut – Champions (Ft. Harry Brooks Jr.)**

Chapter 4: CHB &amp; Co. Part 2

Perseus still had his earphones plugged in, and was listening to a more relaxing tune. If he remembered correctly it was called Sonnentanz by Klangkarousell. He was the last one off the bus, not that he minded, and calmly took one of his earphones out and tucked it inside his t-shirt. Many people looked at him in surprise, awe, fear and some with jealousy. He smiled a little, and before he could even order the girls in line, there was already a beef going on.

"-I honestly don't care! You dare insult our hunting partner? I will tell you one thing, I saw that man fight in the Giant war, and if there is one thing that you can say about him is he is loyal and honourable. Also, pretty brutal and protective if I remember the death of Gration correctly, so show some respect!" Phoebe was yelling at a random male camper, and I had to contain my laughter. I headed towards her and put my hand on her shoulder and she whipped around and slashed at me. She got a little cut in on my skin, just short of my wrist vein, and white blood with splotches of silver dribbled out. I just let out a little chuckle, it genuinely tickled me. She sheepishly apologized, not affected by the colour of my blood, but a lot of people gasped in shock. A few of the Athena campers looked curiously at it before one of them came to a conclusion.

A boy, about fifteen with blond hair and grey eyes, came up and looked straight at me. "There was only a single reference of a being with this kind of blood in any of the ancient Greek books and scripts…" I smiled at him, as if ushering him on. "Perseus Ezekiel, the last creation of Chaos fathered by Erebus and infused with the essence of a fading angel. Hence the white and silver blood, the white from the angel and the silver from the primordial." He said. "And your name would be, son of Athena?" Perseus asked curiously, and received a "Malcolm" as a reply. "Good to see your mother's brains have not been wasted; I still owe her a little competition." He said humorously, and a snow owl came and perched itself on his shoulder. "Hello Athena, fancy seeing you sneaking around and spying on me after what happened in Spain, I thought you would have learned your lesson!" Perseus exclaimed, and while he found the incident funny now, he was more than pissed on the day it did happen. The owl widened its eyes before exploding in a puff of smoke and light, and suddenly there stood Athena. She was kind of fidgety, and would not meet Perseus' eyes.

The campers could not understand what had happened. First, a god crash lands his chariot on the beach, coming out with the Hunters of Artemis. Then, a mysterious man is revealed to be Perseus Ezekiel, a divine creation to the literal sense of the word, a hero of legends who had been one of the first beings to step foot on this planet. Then Athena pops up? What next, the Olympian Council would show up?

**(Beware, good comedy and epic fourth wall breaking ahoy, ye be warneth)**

Back to the plot (fourth wall breaking plz) which is being unfolded, Perseus has a half-smirk on, as Athena spoke. "Look, I already apologized (gasps) and I've told you a million times, it was an accident (more gasps)!" "Oh really? Then how did you find me if I was in Bilbao, freaking _three hundred kilometres __**from MADRID!**_ Seriously, you know how pissed I was when you… how to put it with all the kids around… interrupted the little session I was having? You would think all the barriers I put around the villa would have made a difference, but no!" Perseus raged on, pretending to be angry, but dying in laughter on the inside. Some of the older hunters, who actually heard of the incident, were holding onto each other with tears in their eyes trying to contain their laughter. "W-what exactly were you doing? It's not like you would do something…" Annabeth trailed off, and Perseus mumbled out an answer. "Sorry, but we can't hear-" "I said I was rubbing my pussy! Jeez, you guys deaf?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

o.O (u wot 5un5h1n3?) O.o

"…"

"Did I say something wrong?"

Multiple facepalms were heard, and someone fainted. "Uhh, Perseus, you may wish to rethink your phrase, some of the readers have just fallen off their chairs." Athena said, in a very fourth-wall-breaking tone (yup, I went there!). Suddenly, a light bulb appeared in Perseus' head. "Let me see if I can explain this… I, like every other god, titan and primordial, have both a male and a female form," he explained, earning some curious looks and some heavy blushing from the faster minds here, "and in my female form I have some… needs and cravings that I have to fulfil. Is it any easier to understand now?" he looked around, and saw many, many blushes and a bunch of people having some severe nosebleeds. Seriously, what the hell is up with these peoples? The hunters, of course, could not contain their laughter any longer and burst out laughing, even the ones who had not known about the incident. After all, if you have half a mind and a few thousand brain cells left, you can figure out what Perseus meant, but that would imply actually knowing about godly life in general.

"I **laugh** really think **sniffle** you just **gasp** made it worse **breakdown in laughter**" Athena managed to choke out, and then Perseus managed to actually realise what he just said and blushed deep and hard. So oblivious sometimes that guy, I swear, you would not believe the fun I had when I met him (I think I've completely crushed the wall by now, so I'm going to stop. Maybe.). He then shouted, "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" and covered his face with his hands.

"PussyCAT that's what I meant, why the hell did you all take it the wrong way? Jeez, kids these days… seriously though, my female side is addicted to cats. So much, I think it's not even funny anymore." Perseus said, exasperated, before letting out a small chuckle. Just a few hours ago, he was mercilessly killing mortals, now he was getting trolled by a bunch of immortal girls and a goddess. His life was so messed up, and he thought back to World War II, and commanding his Easy Eight into battle (Easy Eight is the nickname given to the M4A3E8 Sherman medium tank). Fury was indeed a magnificent machine, and he got a lot out of that experience. It was, after all, his second-last direct influence in the war, the last one being fighting his way into the Reichstag with the rest of the Red Army. He thought back to his crew, the few men who he had considered his friends at that time. Perseus had never been one for friends, but those guys brought out the best of him. Too bad he couldn't save them, and the guilt weighed heavily on him.

He found himself sitting on the beach, bringing up metal from deep underneath the soil and moulding it into the faces of the crew he fought alongside. His first thought was of young 'Machine' and Perseus chuckled a little, while a small tear ran down his face. He had gotten away, and he had to thank the man that was looking under the tank didn't actually rat out the position of the young man. He remembered the priest, his gunner, who with his eye had killed a Tiger. The same eye he lost in the final battle. Then there was Gordo, his Mexican driver, who sacrificed his life to protect the crew from his own grenade. Tears were pouring in streams down his face by now. His loader had been the first one to die, with a massive hole in his side from a Panzerfaust that had penetrated the side armour. His dying screams still haunted his nightmares. Then his old hull gunner, who had his face torn off by a 75mm shell.

He grabbed his knees and hugged them, and he steeled his nerves. His eyes became cold. No emotion was shown. This, was a man who had seen a war too many. He was tired, five millennia of a chess game had been played, and he had been the key to counter every move. He was put into check, many times, and he was under another one again. This time, he did not know if he would be able to pull it off. He wiped his eyes, dried them with his power and got back his will. He got the small sculptures and put them in his pocket. This is what he had to do; get away from everyone, have his breakdown, and return to himself again. This is how a leader must be. And he hated it.

As he reached the archery range, his heart stopped and he felt like falling over. The hunters immediately ran to him, not knowing what had happened. "Artemis…" he choked out, "she's… trouble" the hunters paled, and he managed to choke out a "titans… captured" before falling unconscious. His blood pooled around him, and before anyone could do anything, Zoe pushed everyone out of the way and ran to his side, careful not to touch any of his blood. She knew what was happening, as it was not the first time it happened. Phoebe ran to her side, and grabbed his shoulder, careful not to touch his back where the blood was coming from. "You ready Zoe?" she asked, and with a nod of consent, they hauled him upright and to a chair beside a rack of bows. Zoe then began chanting in a completely foreign language, and suddenly black and white smoke came out of nowhere and wrapped around Perseus. The smoke formed a yin-yang around him, and after a few seconds, the smoke was absorbed into Perseus. He gasped in shock, but before he could do anything stupid, a zombie-like woman approached them.

The oracle was here.

**Dum Dum Duuuuuuuuuuuuuum. Clyffeh eh matey? Friggin hewl, han't seen sum emojimbo li' tha' in a lawng bit. Now say that with a Scottish or British accent :) love the accent, really. Anyway, thanks for the support on the AN, and the PM's I've been sent, it really made my day. Sorry for cutting it short, but it fits in better with the story. There will be no capture the flag scene, as I am quite bad at writing fake battles that don't involve blood, guns n' gore. JK, seriously, it's just an overplayed scene which I feel is unnecessary. Anyways guys, I'll see you around.**

**=\\_/^\\_/=**

**~JP**


	6. Highly Important AN, Please Read

Hey guys, My name is Reaching Elysium, and I am JP's best friend. He had an accident earlier this month and died from his injuries. I have inherited all his stories and other stuff related to the internet from him like accounts, emails (he had many), games and all that stuff. I am here to tell you his stories are NOT , I repeat, NOT discontinued, he simply was feeling sick, and unable to update.

I am going to tell you the story of my best friend, JP MaShadow.

JP was born to the name of Joao Pedro Sousa Machado, on the 16th of April 1999, at 11:43 GMT, in St. John's Hospital in Porto, Portugal. He lived his first six years of his life in Portugal, with his family. On December 23rd 2005 he moved to Ireland, three months after his parents left to find work. He lived in a house with his parents and attended school in Carrigtohill, Co. Cork, for another two years. He then moved to a proper house with his parents in Kinsalebeg, on the border between Cork and Waterford. He attended to the Kinsalebeg National School for two years, being a victim of constant bullying not only by his peers but by his teachers. At the age of eleven, he moved schools to Clashmore N.S., where he had a better time. This is where I met him. Since then, we have both moved to secondary school. We finished successfully three years, our junior cert, and he hoped to get all A's, much like me, in all subjects.

JP was a revolutionary thinker, a person born 50 years too early. His abilities always outshined his disabilities, and to me he was the best friend ever. He had a great love in music, especially in electronic music, and had some of the best skill in writing I've ever seen.

JP was many things, a best friend, a boyfriend (to his girl), an amazing student, a good producer, a nice fellow gamer, a crazy classmate, and a person that lived his life as if nothing that had happened in the past bothered him. His parents would say he was a great son, and he would often complain they demanded a lot of him, yet he said if he ever won the euro millions half would go to his parents.

He was a golden-hearted boy, a teenage with dreams of pluralism and an ideal world where discrimination was not on the dictionary. A world where some of the rules that limit people or races or faiths from reaching there potential don't exist. A world where there is no terrorism, no rape, no violence, no wars. A world where you do not judge your fellow man, but you help him. A world where religion does not dictate the rules, but is a fulcral element in our society.

JP was not only a Visionary, born too early. He was not only a golden hearted boy. He had faults. He was stubborn. At times, egoistical. He was far too generous to the wrong people, and far too strict with people that tried to help him. He was often disrispectful, but half of the time it was justified. He was overly emotional and often took small things to heart due to years of bottling his emotions up.

However, the world has lost a great person, a potential future leader, someone with goals that could have achieved what no other man could.

R.I.P

Joao Pedro Felipe Sousa Machado

16/04/1999 – 02/07/2015


End file.
